Days of Summer
by Beffax3
Summary: The StarKids are all going on a summer holiday for two weeks. New relationships will blossom, and some may crumble... And what could possibly go wrong? Dreredith( Dylan and Meredith), and some others that I cannot reveal... *evil fangirly grin* Rated T because I'm very paranoid, and that's very rich coming from someone who isn't even a teenager yet ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I have been planning on writing this fic for a while now, but it's finally out! YAY! Here is chapter one of 'Days of Summer', a fanfiction about all the StarKids going on a summer holiday :) I won't tell you what ships this story contains, because I don't want to spoil the surprise as some ships will come out to play as the story develops. The only one I'm going to tell you is Dylan/Meredith, as they are together at the start. Oh, and this fic ACTUALLY has names for the chapters! I usually couldn't be bothered coming up with names, but I've ACTUALLY figured out what names to use! Well, anyway, continuing…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story as they are real people existing in the world, and I (sadly) don't own Starkid. None of the events in this fan fiction are based on real life events amongst Team Starkid. Apologies if these things actually happened (Okay, some of the things could have happened in this one, so I have nothing)**

**ENJOY, my pretties ;D-winky face**

Chapter 1-The ride there(**Okay, so some of them are pretty simple… -_-)**

"Let's go!" Lauren pleaded, jumping up and down with springs in her feet. Her freezing friends, standing in the snow, piled onto the minibus in agreement, actually willing to face the 'who-was-sitting-where' conflict this time.

"Dibs on sitting in the back!" Lauren yelled, rushing over to the bus "And Brolden's sitting next to me!" she rushed back, grabbing Brian's arm and dragging him to the back of the bus with her.

And that was when the bickering started, Jaime smiling contently at the driver's seat having bagsied driving as soon as the trip was announced. But no one could win in an argument with Lauren, so it was forgotten shortly, Lauren smiling triumphantly with her arm around Brian.

The bickering continued, and the three people left fighting were Joe.W, Dylan and Julia.

It was finally (somehow) dealt with and everyone was happy, so the bus was now on the move.

_**0 hours down, four more to go**_

23232323 :) 23232323

The bus was absolute chaos; Brian and Lauren were already at each other, Dylan and Meredith were fighting, Joe.W was annoying the crap out of Julia, and Jaime had Joey annoying her as well.

"I hate you SO much" Lauren scolded, still a tinge of sarcastic ness in her voice, and punched him on the shoulder.

"I hate you more" Brian sang back, starting to tickle her.

Meanwhile, Dylan and Meredith were curled up together, exchanging apologies.

"I'm sorry, Mere. I didn't really mean to get angry" Dylan sighed, in a hopeful voice.

"It's okay; I was the one who made you angry" Meredith laughed back, kissing him on the nose and moving in closer to him. Dylan wrapped his arms around her waist as she curled up in a ball, resting her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on hers and they fell asleep together. This was astounding with all of the earsplitting noise in the miniscule bus.

But all of a sudden, everyone fell silent at the sight of them, the only sounds being the car moving along the road and Lauren's silent giggling, as Brian was still tickling the back of her neck.

"Let's draw a moustache on them" Lauren suggested, still slightly giggling.

"Good idea" Julia whispered.

"And it just so happens that I have a sharpie in my pocket" Joey said matter-of-factly, pulling a sharpie out of his pocket and holding it in the air triumphantly.

"Yay!" everyone celebrated quietly.

"May I do the honors?" Lauren asked hopefully.

"Sure, LoLo" Joey grinned at her and handed her the sharpie as Lauren drew a curly mustached on Meredith and a Hitler moustache on Dylan. Everyone observed them, sniggering.

About 15 minutes later, the things on Meredith and Dylan's faces had been forgotten, and everything was back to normal. Brian tickling Lauren, Joe Walker annoying Julia, Joey annoying Jaime and Meredith asleep in Dylan's arms.

_**1 hour down, 3 more to go**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So, what did you think of chapter one? Okay? Alright, good, because here's chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story as they are real people existing in the world, and I (sadly) don't own Starkid. None of the events in this fan fiction are based on real life events amongst Team Starkid. Apologies if these things actually happened (What? They could have…)**

**NJOYE! -pig latin for enjoy**

Chapter 2- Feelings

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Jaime squealed, her eyes half closed "Joey, you drive" she instructing, pulling over the car so Joey could get into the driver's seat.

Jaime decided to sit next to Brian, who now had Lauren sleeping peacefully in his lap.

"Hey" she grinned at him

"Hey" Brian greeted back, playing with a loose strand of Lauren's hair.

"How long has Lo been asleep?"

"About 20 minutes. Too bad she has to wake up, hey?" he joked, sniggering to herself.

Jaime giggled and nodded in agreement.

But Jaime could see something in Brian's eyes as he played with Lauren's hair and hugged her tight. And all of a sudden, it clicked.

"Oh, my god! Do you like her?" Jaime gasped.

"No…." Brian's cheeks tinged red.

"Come on! I can see it in your eyes!"

"Alright! Fine, I do! But don't tell anyone, especially Lo. I'm waiting for the right time"

"Fine" Jaime huffed. "Well, night Bri" Jaime smiled at him and curled up in a ball, closing her eyes.

_**1 ½ hours down, 2 ½ to go**_

23232323 :) 23232323

"Hey, Joe" Julia smiled at Joe M, sitting down next to him.

"Oh, hey Juls" he grinned at her.

"Ugh! Walker was annoying the crap out of me! He wasn't even letting me come sit with you… but he's driving now, so I can"

Joe laughed.

"So, how's life?" she asked him.

"It's…alright…how's your life"

"Awesome, now that I'm away from Walker… but I'm pretty tired… You don't mind if I go to sleep, do you?"

"Go for your life"

"Thanks" she kissed him on the cheek, curled up in a ball and rested her head on his shoulder "Night"

"Night, Juls" he smiled.

_**2 ½ hours down, 1 ½ to go**_

23232323 :) 23232323

Dylan woke up, Meredith sleeping in his arms. He grinned and kissed her on the head, and that was when he realised the moustache drawn on her face. He laughed slightly, but then it came to him that if she had a moustache drawn on her face, he would have one two. That was when he saw himself in the reflection of the window.

"Lo…" he growled softly. But then, he saw her innocent and asleep in a sleeping Brian's arms. _I'll get her back later_ he told himself, falling back to sleep.

"Does anybody want to drive?" Joey asked from the drivers seat, pulling over.

"I'll drive" Joe M sat up, moving Julia's head onto his former seat, and sat in the driver's seat, roaring the engine of the car as he drove off.

_**3 hours down, 1 to go**_

23232323 :) 23232323

Brian's eyes slowly opened, and, amazingly, the bus was silent, everyone sleeping except for himself and Moses, who was driving.

He stared down at Lauren, who was sleeping in his lap, and grinned. And then he sat there thinking. For how long, he didn't know. He just rested his head on the window and stared out of it as the world passed by him. All of a sudden, he felt Lauren shift sharply, a small, shallow, silent gasp escaping her mouth as she tightened her grip on Brian. He looked down at her- she had an upset, worried, look on her face, looking as if she was about to burst into tears. Her breathing suddenly turned uneven, as her hand quickly moved up to the back of Brian's neck as she gripped it.

"Lo?" he shook her awake slowly "Lo, what's the matter?"

Her eyes suddenly opened, her eyes somehow filled with disappointment and sadness.

"Hey, Lo?"

She jumped.

"Brian?" she looked up at him and grinned.

"Yeah. Hey" he smiled down at her "You alright; you looked like you didn't have the best sleep…? "

"Oh, just a bad dream. A really bad dream; you died…."

"Ooh, that is pretty bad… you wouldn't be able to live without me"

"And I'd miss your modesty SO much" she agreed sarcastically. Brian pinched her and she giggled.

"You know I'd never die on you, LoLo,honey" he kissed her on the head and Lauren smiled as she moved in closer to him.

"That's a relief" she sighed "How long until we get there?"

"About an hour"

"Ugh! Kill me now"

"No, I'll leave you in your misery"

Lauren shook her head and sniggered in response as she grabbed her phone and a pair of headphones out of her pocket.

"You wanna listen to some music with me?" she asked, holding an earphone out in offer.

"Sure" he grabbed it and shoved it in his ear as Lauren lay down on him.

_**3 ½ hours down, ½ an hour to go**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hello! I hope you're enjoying this! Remember, all my fanfics are literally impromptu and I just type whatever comes to my mind and that's what you read, and even if they are planned, it's barely properly, so that's why my fanfics are crap(because I can't be bothered planning…) And I'm 12, so you can't really blame me there… I'm not joking. Anyway, on a less somber note, here's chapter 3! (and I'm not really cray-cray today because I forgot to sprinkle cocaine on my cereal this morning like I usually do. You should try it, it really wakes you up!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story as they are real people existing in the world, and I (sadly) don't own Starkid. None of the events in this fan fiction are based on real life events amongst Team Starkid. Apologies if these things actually happened **

Chapter 3-The arrival

Joe finally pulled up at the front of their holiday house and threw his head back in joy, and then saw all his friends sleeping peacefully. He grinned, finding this as a good opportunity to wake them up.

Brian was sleeping with Lauren curled up against him, both listening to music. Jaime was next to them, curled up in a ball. Not far away from them was Julia and Joey. Joey's head was resting against the window, and Julia had her head lolling against his shoulder. Finally were Dylan and Meredith so close to each other that not even a fly could fit between them.

He grinned as he pressed hard on the horn and didn't let go until they were all awake.

Lauren had squealed and rolled off of her seat in shock at Brian's feet just as he jumped awake, his feet kicking her underneath the seat in front of them.

Joey had knocked his head against the window, causing Julia to fall off her chair.

Meredith had jumped as Dylan knocked his head against hers, and now they were both sitting there rubbing their heads grudgingly.

"Hey guys, I'm kinda stuck" Lauren's muffled voice called from underneath the chair. Brian pulled her out quickly, and as soon as that was done everyone glared at Joe.

"Faulty horn" he laughed sarcastically.

Lauren growled, rubbing her side.

"I think you broke my god damn leg" she snarled.

"Good, you deserve it"

Lauren poked her tongue out at him.

"Well, we're here, anyway" Joe laughed nervously, knowing the look on Lauren's face meant that she'd get him back for it when he least expected it.

The friends all quickly rushed over to the place they'd be staying in. It was a modern, double story house with a fancy kitchen and a pool, and a really awesome waterslide.

"This place is totally awesome" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh my god, I know!" Lauren squealed excitedly "What are we gonna do first?!" she jumped up and down.

"Whoa, calm down, Lo, we only just got here" Brian grinned "Unpack, obviously"

"Ugh, unpacking! Can't you do it for me?" Lauren pouted up at him.

"No" he stared at her.

"Otherwise, I'll torture you for the rest of the trip, and I'll force you to share a bunk with me so it'll make the torturing easier"

"Fine by me, I'll just torture you back"

She poked her tongue out at him and he pinched her.

"Well, I guess I'm sharing a bunk with Brolden then" and Lauren rushed upstairs, her suitcase banging along with her.

5 minutes later, she yelled

"DIBS ON THE ROOM ON THE LEFT AND THE BUNK NEAR THE WINDOW! AND I'M SLEEPING ON THE BOTTOM BUNK, BECAUSE IT'S A DOUBLE BED, AND I CAN KICK THE BOTTOM OF BROLDEN'S BED!"

Brian laughed and ran upstairs to meet her.

"Well, I guess we should all go up and pick our rooms and everything" Julia sighed happily.

They all ventured upstairs, until a decision was finally made.

"Okay, so Dylan and Meredith are sleeping in the room with the double bed, Julia and I are taking the bunk in Lauren and Brian's room and Joey, Joe and the other Joe are sharing the room to the far left" Jaime verified.

"Yep, sounds like a plan" Joey smiled.

Then, Lauren and Brian came out wearing their bathers.

"Hey, we're going in the pool, do you guys wanna join us?" Lauren grinned.

Everyone agreed, rushing into their rooms to get into their bathers.

Not long after, they were all outside.

Lauren had pushed Moses into the pool as he payback, and same with Brolden(who surrendered and jumped in himself) for being so annoying.

Lauren then jumped in with them, everyone else following suit.

It was a very eventful hour; Meredith and Jaime had jumped from the roof into the pool, Dylan and Walker had played catch, using Lauren as the ball, and the best was yet to come.

Lauren and Jaime were splashing water at each other, and then, Brian grabbed Lauren from behind, flung her over his shoulder, ignoring her kicking and demanding that he were to put her down as he carried her up the stairs, a simple 'no' escaping his lips. Lauren continued pounding at his back until she realised they were on top of the roof. And Lauren knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Please, don't! I don't like being thrown!"

"Good" Brian grinned, cradling her, swinging her a few times and then flung her from the roof into the pool. Lauren screamed loudly, and then she hit the pool, Brian jumping in after her. They both rose above the water.

"I am going to kill you!" she splashed him with water a few times.

"No you won't; you love me" Brian batted his eyes at her, and she splashed more water in his face.

**Half a day down, 13 ½ days to go**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: HELLO! I remembered my cocaine this morning, so we're all good! Are you enjoying it so far! ARG! I think I sprinkled a little too much cocaine this morning! I'M A SSSSNAKE, WHERE'D MY ARMS GO? JUST KIDDING I'M A SSSSNAKE! I'm cray-cray. Without further ado, here is chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story as they are real people existing in the world, and I (sadly) don't own Starkid. None of the events in this fan fiction are based on real life events amongst Team Starkid. Apologies if these things actually happened **

Chapter 4-Truth or dare

Later that night, they were all in the living room, sipping at hot chocolate and talking to each other, at the same time playing Cluedo(**Don't own that either**)

Lauren, of course, was winning.

"I think it was in the library with a candlestick"Meredith declared.

Meredith was right, Lauren's shoulder's drooping.

"Don't worry, LoLo; you can't win every round" Brian said sympathetically. She stared at him and grinned, shaking his head at him, mocking shock. She was sitting on his lap, legs outstretched, hair wet and shivering slightly.

"Ooh! Glee's on! Can I turn it on!" Joey yelled.

"Ooh! YES PLEASE!" Lauren yelled, focusing all her attention on the TV set.

The minute the TV set was turned on, Darren's face was on it.

"AAH! It's horrible!" Meredith joked, blocking her eyes. Lauren laughed loudly.

"I know what you mean! I was WITH him in college!" Lauren scoffed "Worst boyfriend EVER!"

Everyone laughed, but then, sadly, the episode was over, so everything went back to normal.

"Hey, you wanna play truth or dare?" Jaime asked.

Everyone agreed, clearing away the Cluedo boared, getting a water bottle and starting to spin it.

"Okay, Lauren, you have to dare…"the bottle spun "Brian" Walker sniggered.

"I know what to do"

"Oh, god no…" Brian groaned.

"I want whoever can carry you to throw you off the roof into the pool. HOLLA!" she yelled.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! Walker, can you carry him?"

"My pleasure"

Everyone whooped and ran outside as Brian and Walker went upstairs. Not long afterwards, Brian appeared on the roof, Joe carrying him. It was a really funny sight, seeing a grown man cradling a grown man and then chucking them into the pool.

Brian fell in with a big splash, and didn't come up.

**Author's note: OOOH! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: You won't want to see my rambling, so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story as they are real people existing in the world, and I (sadly) don't own Starkid. None of the events in this fan fiction are based on real life events amongst Team Starkid. Apologies if these things actually happened **

Chapter 5-Close

"Brian?" Lauren called, standing on her toes to see if he was alright. She started to sweat and worry, knowing that if he were injured, it would be all her fault.

"I swear, Joseph Schwartz Walker, if you've hurt him I'm going to kill you" she said.

They all rushed over to the edge of the pool to see if he was alright. All of a sudden, Brian bobbed up at the edge and pulled Lauren into the pool. She squealed and splashed in with him.

They both rose to the surface, coughing and spluttering, Lauren growled and hit him on the shoulder. Brian laughed and mocked her by poking his tongue out at her.

"That's what you get for daring ME to be thrown off of a roof into a pool"

"Please, don't scare me like that again. Both ways"

"What, were you scared I was dead" Brian pouted sarcastically.

"Yes! I did! Please don't joke about it, you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry LoLo"

That was when they realised that everyone had gone back inside.

"We should probably go back inside" Brian suggested.

"Yeah"

They swam out of the pool, Lauren rushing over to Brian and hugging him close. Brian squeezed her and gave her a kiss on the head. She looked up at him and grinned.

That was when Brian realised how close to Lauren he was. The gap between them was so small. He looked into her deep brown eyes and smiled. It would be so easy to close the gap and kiss her, he thought. Just as he was about to lean down, Jaime interrupted.

"Guys, get in here! You must be freezing!" she ordered, a pair of towels in her hand.

"Oh, right" Lauren giggled slightly, rushing over to Jaime to wrap a towel around her shoulders.

"Bri, you can go get changed first if you like" Lauren said, pulling the towel closer on to her.

"Thanks, but I was going to have a shower, so…."

"That's fine" she grinned.

"Thanks, Lo" he smiled at her and rushed up the stairs.

Lauren smiled, a warm feeling overcoming her, and barely noticed when Jaime offered her another towel. Lauren grabbed it and wrapped it around her shoulders, still smiling smugly.

"What are you smiling about?" Jaime interrupted.

"What? Oh-I'm just glad he's okay, that's all"

"Okay then, whatever you say"

Jaime left Lauren to herself, as she was lost in thought again.

Was that all she was happy about?, She was wondering. She was experiencing a feeling, one she'd never felt before, though she couldn't figure out what it was. Was it love? No, it couldn't have been love. She didn't think of Brian that way at all. Although, she did have that special relationship with him that she didn't have with anyone else, and they had been very close lately…

Lauren then snapped out of her thoughts of a possible love for Brian. She'd almost lost him, or at least she thought so. That's what's gotten her thinking these things,that had to be it….

23232323 ;D 23232323

Later that night, everyone was back in the lounge room. After the incident with Brian, the idea of playing truth or dare had surpassed. So instead, everyone was just enjoying each other's company.

Dylan and Meredith were curled up on a small armchair together, chatting away.

"That was pretty close with Brian back there" Meredith sighed with relief.

"Mere, he was obviously faking it so he could pull LoLo in with him" Dylan chuckled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know, but if he did get hurt…." Meredith's voice trailed off.

"Lo would've been crushed, I bet"

"Well, so would all of us!"

"But her the most, because you know how she gets sometimes; she thinks something's her fault and she gets all guilty and upset"

"Yeah…" Meredith sighed "Can we change the subject, because the thought of Lauren upset is crushing _me_. Did you see the look on her face when he didn't come up?"

"Yeah… well, let's change the subject then. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know… we could talk about the tour?"

"Yeah, okay then"  
"I'm so excited for it! I mean, SPACE tour was amazing, but I have a feeling that this is going to be really good!"

"Yep. We get to save the world"

"Yaay! No Mayan apocalypse!"

Dylan laughed at his girlfriend and kissed her on the head.

23232323 ;D 23232323

"I'm so tired!" Jaime moaned.

"Me too" Julia yawned in agreement, stretching her arms out and curling up against Moses.

"Sleep then!" Lauren ordered in a chirpy, awake voice.

"How are you not tired?" Jaime sighed, her eyes half open.

"Because I got pulled into a freezing cold pool by a certain someone" Lauren clarified, purposely avoiding Brian's gaze.

"Well, I'm drained" Jaime sighed, staring at a peacefully sleeping Meredith on Dylan's lap, a tiny flicker of jealousy sparking in her.

"Can you carry me upstairs, Joey?" she pouted.

"Why?"

"Because I'm too tired to even function"

"Fine!" Joey picked her up and carried her bridal style up the stairs.

"Thanks Joey" she smiled, her eyes closing halfway up the stairs. Joey smiled and carefully set her down on her bed when the time came.

"Night, Jaims" he kissed her on the head as he pulled the covers over her and crawled up into his own bed.

Meanwhile, Joe Moses was carrying Julia up the stairs, and Dylan was tiptoeing upstairs with a silently snoring Meredith in his arms.

About half an hour later, Lauren and Brian were the only ones downstairs.

"Aren't you tired, LoLo?" Brian asked the tiny girl who was curled up against him, eyes wide open.

"Nope" she smiled mischievously and curled up closer to Brian.

"Really? Not even a little bit?"

"Maybe a tiny bit…" she contemplated as she looked up at him and grinned "What time is it?"

"Quarter to 12" Brian sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "Will you let me go to bed now?"

All night, Lauren had been refusing to let Brian go to his bed and leave her alone.

"Only if you carry me up the stairs"

"Lo! For the millionth time-"

"Pwease?" Lauren pouted and looked up and suddenly her brown eyes grew large and innocent.

Brian sighed agitatedly and tried his hardest not to give in. But his tired mind told him otherwise.

"Fine! God, Lo, you're so annoying" Brian sighed, picking Lauren up and carrying her, which wasn't too hard because of her light weight.

"Hey, Lo?" Brian asked halfway up the stairs, looking down at her, but only to see her fast asleep in his arms. He smiled and kissed her on the head, setting her down on her bed.

"Night, LoLo" he smiled warmly, pulling the blanket over her and kissing her on the cheek. This caused her to curl up in a ball and pull the blanket halfway across her face.

Brian smiled and climbed up into his own bed, sleep coming for him barely a breath later.

23232323 ;D 23232323

"Joey? Joey are you awake?" Jaime asked, slightly shaking Joey.

Joey groaned and stirred slightly, his eyes opening to a squint as fatigue slapped him in the face.

"I am now" he yawned "What is it Jaime?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"I can't sleep"

"And this concerns me because?"

Jaime shrugged.

"I just need someone to talk to, I guess"

"Just talk to LoLo then"Joey sighed.

"Yeah, but I can't wake her up! She'll kill me and besides, she looks too peaceful"

Joey moaned loudly.

"And why can't you sleep?"

"I guess my mind is just too active to sleep at the moment"

"Come here, Jaims"

Jaime fell into Joey's arms.

"Now are you sure that's why you can't sleep?"

Jaime nodded.

"Jaims, I know you. Something's wrong, don't lie" Joey demanded, beginning to stroke Jaime's hair.

"It's….it's just… about three hours ago I got a phone call f-from my mum telling me that my sister had…she was in a…a car accident and was really badly injured and s-she has am-amnesia and c-can't remember a thing. Not me…not mum or dad…not a thing" Jaime was crying now, and heavily, into Joey's shoulder.

"Oh, Jaims" Joey sighed, hugging Jaime tightly. He kissed her on the head as she cried and rubbed circles on her back.

"Jaims, everything will be fine, okay? The thing with amnesia is that your memory gradually comes back. She'll remember, I promise"

"Yeah, but, I don't know how long that's going to take, Joe"

"Sophie's younger than you, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, one of her earliest memories would be you, so you'll be one of the first things she remembers, right?" Joey reassured.

Jaime shrugged and continued to sob into his chest.

"Jaims, it'll be fine" Joey reassured, kissing Jaime on the head one last time "You try and get some sleep, okay?" Joey asked.

"Okay. Thanks, Joey"

Jaime kissed him softly on the cheek

"No problem, Jaims"

Jaime closed her eyes and curled up in a tight ball.

"Night, Joey"  
"Night Jaims" he smiled, rubbing circles into Jaime's back until she fell asleep, which didn't take too long.

Joey was left with a strange tingling in his body. His heart was pounding fast and he was grinning. All because Jaime had kissed him on the cheek.

He had no idea why, though. She'd kissed him before, but it was never so soft; never so meaningful.

That night he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Oh. Hello there. Here's chapter six. :D:D:D:D:D:D More important things are coming up :D:DD:D Hope you enjoy! I would like to thank Larrah (firefliesglow1,or firefliesglow on wattpad) and Liz (Totallyawesome2727) for encouraging me to update! xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story as they are real people existing in the world, and I (sadly) don't own Starkid. None of the events in this fan fiction are based on real life events amongst Team Starkid. Apologies if these things actually happened **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 6- B-hol's temptation

Lauren's eyes opened widely, only to close them again as the sun blinded them. She moaned and rolled over, fatigue hitting her. She reached out for her phone and picked it up to check the time.

8:40am, it read. She sighed, threw her phone back onto the bedside table and rolled over again, listening intently for any sign of her friends being awake.

But there was only quiet. This didn't surprise her, though. She was always the first awake on a trip like this. She didn't want to go downstairs, because she'd be bored all by herself. So she decided to try and fall back to sleep. But it was no use.

She lay there, curled up in a ball (and probably looking like a huge white marshmallow, from a distance), bored with herself. She needed someone to talk to, until someone else woke up and went downstairs. Someone to keep her company.

She turned her head to Jaime's bed only to see it emptied. Her heart leapt; Jaime had to be awake and downstairs. But her happiness drained away to see Jaime curled up with Joey in his bed.

This made her smile. Watching Jaime's body rise and fall at each breath and Joey hugging her close, rubbing her back in his sleep. They just looked so cute!

So, her only option was to wake Brolden up. She smiled devilishly as she forcefully kicked his bed, which was above her.

She heard him awake with a gasp and fall back onto the bed, moaning. She crawled over to the edge of her bed and dangled her head over the edge, so Brian could see her.

"Mooooring!" she chirped cheerily.

He stared down at her grudgingly.

"Morning" he sighed, slightly angrily. But it was too hard to stay angry at her and eventually, he crawled down from his bunk to greet her.

"How was your sleep?" Lauren asked as Brian crawled into her bed with her, Lauren curling up next to him.

"Enlightening" he answered sarcastically, shooting sarcastic daggers at her "Yours?"

"Wonderful!"

"Bad to know"

Lauren scoffed and pinched him as hard as she could, only to have him retaliate with a harder one to the shoulder.

"OW!" Lauren yelled, grasping where he pinched her.

"Sorry, Lo! Did I hurt you?"

"Yeah, a little bit" Lauren sighed, rubbing at her shoulder.

"Sorry, LoLo" he kissed her on the head and hugged her.

All of a sudden, something twigged in her, as she remembered one of the events of the night before.

"Hey, Bri?"

"Yeah, LoLo?"

"Last night, when you put me to bed, did you kiss me? Like, on the cheek?"

Brian froze. How was he supposed to reply to that?

"Um, yeah" he admitted nervously "Sorry, Lo, I thought you were sleeping" Shit! That sounded even worse! He scratched at the back of his neck, a sheepish expression.

Lauren's heart jumped, a smile spreading across her face.

"No! It's fine! See?" Lauren gently kissed him on the cheek, smiling at him when they broke apart.

Another moment had sparked between them, like the day before, where they just sat there, captivated by each other. Lauren was looking deep into his blue eyes, Brian staring straight back at her, loosing himself staring at her. This snapped when Lauren hugged him again.

"Love you, Bri" she whispered.

"Love you too, LoLo" he grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

Lauren slid back under the duvet, curling up against Brian, closer to him than before, he realised.

"Anyone else awake yet?" he asked.

"Some people are probably awake, but just can't be bothered getting their lazy asses out of bed" Lauren predicted.

"You're probably right" Brian sniggered "Here we are awake, and we can't get our lazy asses out of bed"

"Of course I'm right! I'm a genius!" she reasoned.

"Nope, that was just a lucky guess"

Lauren pinched him again, laughing. They both sat there laughing with each other for a while, until Brian spotted Jaime and Joey.

"Look at that" he pointed to them. Lauren followed his gesture.

"I know! They're so cute!" Lauren squealed "You think there's something going on between them?"

"I don't know. I think that's for them to know and us to find out" Brian smiled and kissed Lauren on the head.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps from outside their room and the sound of someone walking down the stairs.

"Someone's awake!" Lauren yelled excitedly, grabbing Brian's hand, pulling him out of bed and down the stairs, to find Dylan and Meredith curled up on that same armchair together, sipping on hot coffees, and Joe Moses walking around in the kitchen.

"Morning, Lo!" Dylan greeted chirpily.

"Morning! How long have you been awake?"

"Since about 8:30"

Lauren's face dropped; she could've gone downstairs. But then she was thankful she couldn't hear them, as nothing would have happened with her and Brian. Why she was happy about that, she didn't know. All she knew was that when Brian kissed her on the head, and when she kissed his cheek, her heart was pounding out of her chest, electricity tingling through her body.

"How about you, Joe-Joe?" Lauren asked, snapping out of her thoughts immediately.

"I literally got up about ten seconds before you guys came down"

"Cool! MIND MELD!"

"SHUT UP LO! SOME PEOPLE ARE STILL TRYING TO SLEEP UP HERE!" she heard Julia yell from the top of the stairs.

Lauren sniggered.

"LALALALALALALALA!" Lauren screamed at the top of her lungs, only to have a pillow lunged down the stairs at her by a sleepy Julia, which Lauren dodged, grabbed and lobbed back up the stairs.

"Hey, you want a coffee, LoLo?" Joe offered.

"Hot chocolate, please! "she replied

"I asked if you wanted coffee, but hot chocolate's fine"

She poked her tongue out in his direction.

"You want anything, Bri?" Joe asked.

"I'll have a coffee, thanks" Brian asked.

"Sure thing"

Brian and Lauren walked over to the couch and sat down, Lauren deciding to sit on Brian's lap.

"Do you guys mind if I turn on the TV?" Lauren asked Dylan and Meredith.

"That's fine"

Lauren smiled widely and turned it on. The morning news was on, and the anchor woman was talking about a car crash in downtown Chicago. Lauren sighed and changed the channel, leaning back against Brian.

"Wait a minute! Go back!" Joe ordered from the kitchen urgently.

Lauren changed the channel back to the news.

"Holy shit, that's Jaime's sister!" Brian said.

Lauren gasped and covered her mouth, and Meredith and Dylan were now sitting up straight.

"Oh my god" Lauren whispered.

"Do you think Jaims knows?" Meredith asked

"Of course she'd know! It's her sister" Dylan asked "And if it happened last night, she'd know by now"

"Maybe that has something to do why Jaime and Joey are cuddling in our room" Lauren contemplated.

"They're cuddling?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah; they were in the same bed together when I got up this morning, so, maybe Jaime knows and needed Joey to comfort her or something; they've always been close"

"Morning guys!" came a voice. Everyone turned to face who was behind them;Jaime.

"Hey Jaims" Lauren laughed nervously.

"Morning, LoLo" Jaime asked "What are you watching?"

"Um…" Lauren coughed nervously.

Jaime's eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Can you please change the channel, Lo?" Jaime asked, a tear trickling down her cheek. Lauren immediately changed the channel and ran up to a crying Jaime, hugging her.

"It's okay Jaims. It's okay" Lauren soothed, rubbing Jaime's back. Eventually, everyone was hugging Jaime at once, which made Jaime feel slightly better.

"How long have you known?" Brian asked.

"I got a phone call late last night" Jaime answered.

"Hey guys! I can't breathe under here! You're kind of suffocating me and breathing is kind of necessary!" Lauren coughed from somewhere in the group hug.

"Oops, sorry Lo" they all said in unison, breaking up the hug.

"You're just so little, we didn't know you were there" Brian joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny Bri" Lauren laughed sarcastically, pinching Brian on the arm playfully.

"Your sister's gonna be fine, Jaims" Meredith assured, pulling Jaime into another tight hug. Everyone else joined in, but they made sure that Lauren was on the outside this time.

23232323 :D 23232323

Julia was the last awake out of the whole group. She had walked down the stairs at 11:30, looking disgruntled, her hair sticking up in all directions.

"Morning Juls!" Lauren sang chirpily.

Julia replied with a loud grunt as she slumped down on a couch next to JoMo.

"What puts you in such a crappy mood?" Lauren asked happily.

"I slept terrible last night; those boys snore so loud!,"Julia shot daggers at her room-mates "I can't wait till Denise gets here so I can have a girl in the room with me. What puts you in such a happy mood?"

"No reason" Lauren lied, looking over at Brian and smiling.

"Well, you're more than welcome to come into our room, if you like?" Joey offered "There are bunk beds- you could either take a top bunk and force the previous occupant to share a bed with the person below them, or you could share a bed with Jaims or Lo, and same when Denise gets here"

"To save her sorry ass from those loud-ass boys?" Julia asked.

JoMo gasped.

"She swears!" he gasped

"Shut up" Julia scoffed in an annoyed tone, throwing a cushion at JoMo, who put his hands up in surrender.

"Yes, Juls" Joey laughed "To save her sorry ass"

"When is Denise getting here anyway?" Jaime asked.

"I think tomorrow, and I think Jeff's coming too" Brian replied.

"Ugh! Can't those two be separated for two weeks? God" Lauren remarked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, on a more fun subject, what are we gonna do today?" Brian asked.

"WATER PARK!" Lauren, Jaime, Joey and Brian yelled in unison.

"YES!" Meredith yelled.

"Water park it is then" Brian sniggered, as Lauren's smile grew wide. Her smile would literally light up a room, he concluded.

Not only the room, but him. He didn't know what it was about Lauren that he liked so much; and if he had to name everything he loved about her, the list would go on for days.

He smiled at the thought of a few of the things; her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes that had flickers of Auborn and Coffee dancing through them; her beautiful smile; how she squeaked when she laughed, causing her to look absolutely adorable, and making her laugh absolutely contagious; and no matter what, she always looked beautiful.

God. What was she doing to him?

"I'm gonna go get ready, okay Bri?" Lauren interrupted his thoughts.

He smiled warmly.

"Sure" he smiled at her, and watched her walk up the stairs.

"What are you looking at?" Joey teased from behind him.

"What?" Brian asked, turning to face him "Nothing" Brian lied, trying, and failing, not to sound nervous.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure Lauren isn't nothing to you" he teased.

"Fuck off Joey" Brian chuckled, hitting him with a pillow.

This triggered a pillow fight. Joey hit him just as hard back. This continued for a while, until Meredith yelled,

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

And all hell broke loose.

23232323 ;D 23232323

Lauren pranced up the stairs excitedly. She was so excited about going to a water park, she always was. She loved to swim, no matter what time of day it was. She smiled at the thought, grabbing her bathers from her suitcase; A dark blue one-piece, with white dots all over, and two strings which attached at the back of her neck, not to mention f set of frills at the top of the suit. Lauren was about to pick out her clothes, and halfway through the process, Lauren hear Meredith yell,

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

Lauren gasped.

"Oh, hell no, they are NOT having a pillow fight without me!" Lauren told herself, grabbing her pillow and racing down the stairs.

She ran up behind Brian and hit him forcefully with a pillow. He grunted in pain on impact and turned to face her.

"I thought you were getting ready?" he smirked.

"Did you really think you could get away with having a pillow fight without me?" Lauren remarked, hitting him with her pillow in the stomach.

He grunted again and hit her back, a little more forcefully, so she would be off focus for about two seconds. In that two seconds, he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. She squealed and punched as hard as she could at his back. He started swinging her around and using her as a weapon, which wasn't so hard. He hit Joey with her, which caused him to say,

"Like I said before-'she isn't nothing to you'" he sniggered.

Brian punched him on the shoulder, leaving Lauren with a puzzled expression as they went off to hit someone else. It was quite successful; the plummeted Dylan, Walker, JoMo and Meredith, who insisted on him to stop, because it was going to hurt Lauren. Brian just replied with,

"Exactly! It's a win-win situation; she gets hurt while I'm hurting others at the same time!"

Meredith scoffed and scooped Lauren up into her arms.

"Did he hurt you?" she looked into her brown eyes.

"A little bit, but not too much" Lauren laughed, hitting Meredith with the closest pillow. Meredith laughed and retaliated.

Then they just started chasing each other. But Lauren didn't know it was just one big ploy for Brian to get Lauren again; Brian picked her up from behind and started tickling her, while Meredith ploughed into her with pillows.

Lauren hit at Brian's arms, begging with him to stop. This lasted for about five minutes, until Lauren gave up hope, and let him torture her, tears of laughter streaming down her face.

Another five minutes passed, until Jaime pulled Lauren away from Brian.

"You guys are going to kill her! Stop it!" Jaime joked, stroking Lauren's hair.

Lauren poked her tongue out at the pair who were 'killing her', according Jaime.

Jaime then pushed Lauren towards Brian, who caught her with a shocked expression.

"You two children need to learn to play nicely, isn't that right, Mere?" Jaime asked.

"Yes mum" Meredith whined, sounding like an annoyed child (which is what she was going for)

Meanwhile, Brian and Lauren were just staring at each other, like before they came downstairs that morning. Lauren was smiling widely, getting lost staring at Brian. Brian was doing the same to her, tempted to kiss her.

Then, the whole room fell silent. Everyone else in the room was staring at them, some gaping happily, wondering what was going to happen. Others were holding their breath, wondering exactly the same thing.

Brian then leaned down and kissed Lauren on the lips. Everyone gasped.

When they pulled apart, Lauren started laughing at the expressions on all of her friends' faces as she hugged Brian.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Lauren giggled into Brian's ear.

The pair broke apart.

"'Of course I do- I'm friends with you, aren't I?" he winked at her and went away to get ready.

Lauren laughed slightly and smiled, a feeling in her stomach she couldn't quite describe. When Brian kissed her, her stomach dropped(in a good way) and her heart leapt, mind racing. Why did Brian have that effect on her? She sighed, and thought back to her thoughts the day before. Did she love Brian? And, more importantly, did Brian love her? Well, she'd just have to wait and see.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hope all you Bropez shippers enjoyed the last chapter :D:D:D I know I did. And OMG, IT'S SOMEONE'S BIRTHDAY SOON! (it's a month away, but still!) (Oh, and I'm looking at you, Miss Larrah xxx) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story as they are real people existing in the world, and I (sadly) don't own Starkid. None of the events in this fan fiction are based on real life events amongst Team Starkid. Apologies if these things actually happened**

**ENJOY MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE :D:D:D Love you all xxx**

Chapter 7- sink or swim

The ride to the closest water park took, surprisingly, one whole hour.

Predictably, Lauren was next to Brian. To be precise, in-between Brian and Jaime ( was sitting at the back of the bus again) But because Jaime wanted to sit next to Joey, Lauren insisted on sitting on Brian's lap. Jaime thanked her, and Joey sat down next to Jaime, who rested her head in his lap and curled up into a ball.

Meredith was driving, Dylan sitting next to her in the passenger seat, and the whole ride, Jaime was afraid the car was going to crash because most of the time Dylan and Meredith were holding hands.

Behind them was JoMo and Julia, next to them, Walker all by himself, insisting that Joey should come and sit next to him. He refused, so Walker asked Lauren, but it just so happened her and Brian were having a tickle fight. He gave up, and plugged into his Iphone, listening to music the whole ride.

"You are such a loud snorer, Joe" Julia scolded into JoMo's ear.

"Which one?" Walker asked ,taking out one of his headphones.

"Both of you!" Julia laughed.

"Well, you'll be out of our way soon" JoMo laughed "And just a fair warning: Joey snores louder than me and the other Joe. Combined"

Both of the Joes' were laughing hysterically at the look of horror on Julia's face that came afterwards.

"Love you, Juls" JoMo laughed, hugging Julia, who hugged him back grudgingly, but still laughing at the same time.

"Love you too, Joe-Joe" she replied, kissing his cheek.

Joe had to admit, when she kissed him on the cheek, he had a good feeling in his stomach. He couldn't quite place his finger on what the feeling was. All he knew that it would bug him forever.

Meanwhile, Lauren and Brian were having a tickle fight.

"Bri! Please stop!" Lauren roared with laughter, hitting at Brian's arms. She gave up trying to get him to stop; it was never any use.

"NEVER! MWAHAHA!" he yelled evilly.

All of a sudden, without thinking, Lauren kissed him in an attempt to stop him from tickling her.

During the kiss, she was kicking herself. This is literally the second time they'd kissed in the past ten minutes. What was happening with them? No, scratch that. What was happening to _her_?

Neither of them pulled away for a while, and they would have been kissing for a lot longer, if Joey hadn't interrupted.

"Nothing? Right…" Joey chortled at Brian.

"Please don't tell me you're on about that still!" Brian sighed as he pulled away from Lauren. Joey put his hands up in surrender.

"Now, what was that, Miss Lauren?" Brian asked, turning her head in Lauren's direction, to see her cheeks were tinging a bright red.

"Just getting you to stop tickling me" she giggled.

He laughed and hugged her, kissing her on the nose.

Next to them, Joey and Jaime were chatting.

"Did you see that?" Joey asked.

"See what?" Jaime asked tiredly.

"Lauren and Brian with their lips literally glued to each other?"

Joey grunted in pain as Brian elbowed him in the stomach.

"What?!" Jaime squealed.

"Umm, Jaims?" Lauren started. Jaime turned to her. "Yeah, we're right here" Lauren put her hand up as she continued "And I only kissed him to get him to stop tickling me, because every other way wasn't working" Lauren nodded at the end of the sentence and Brian snickered at her.

"Right" Jaime agreed sarcastically, dragging the word out with an unconvinced look on her face.

"Jaime!" Lauren whined, pinching her friend on the arm.

"sorry, Lo, but when was the last time two people who weren't a couple kissed each other to stop them from tickling each other?"

"About five minutes ago with me and LoLo" Brian retorted, patting Lauren on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I believe I was talking to Lauren" Jaime snarled, looking over to Lauren.

"Ugh! What he said" Lauren moaned "Now can we please just drop the subject so I can ask you why you were snuggling with Joey in his bed this morning?" Lauren grinned wickedly.

Both Jaime and Joey froze, causing Brian and Lauren to vent into fits of laughter.

"We're about 5 minutes away, guys!" Meredith called from the front seat.

"Yaaaay!" Everone roared in unison, save Joey and Jaime, who were glaring at Lauren and Brian.

23232323:D23232323

"We're here! Come on, Bri! I don't want to be late!" Lauren squealed eagerly, grabbing Brian's hand and dragging him out of the bus, cutting through anyone who tried to get in her way.

"LoLo, we can't be late; it's a theme park!" Brian whined, on the verge of literally being dragged.

"It is possible; your fat ass is so damn slow, you'd get to the theme park hours after it closed"  
"Was I not Superman in Holy Musical B man?" Brian smirked "And Superman beat B Man's plane in a race, did he not?"

"You weren't Superman, you were Captain Marvel" Lauren stuck her tongue out at him, and by the time that was done, they were in front of the theme park, the rest of the StarKids behind them.

"Let's gooooo!" the girls yelled, all of them grabbing the boy next to them and dragging them into the them; Lauren grabbing Brian, Meredith grabbing Dylan, Julia grabbing JoMo, and Jaime grabbing Joey.

The rest of the boys (Walker) moped along.

They all paid for their tickets, Lauren insisting that they say she was a child so it would cost less money, and they all sprinted into the water park.

Not even 10 seconds later, they all heard a splash from behind them , save Lauren, who was the person who caused the splash. She bobbed up, gasping for air, and smiling at her friends and waving.

"Come in! The water's fine!" She squealed, splashing water in their direction. "Lo, we only just got here" Julia whined "Shouldn't we take a look around first?"

"Aww, but I wanna stay here!" Lauren moaned.

"Ugh, fine! Brian, can you look after her while we take a look around?"

"Sure thing, Juls" Brian smiled, canon balling into the pool, landing right next to Lauren.

"You two children play nicely" Julia smirked, remembering the pillow fight from earlier.

"And no kissing!" Joey called.

Both Brian and Lauren stuck their middle finger up at Joey in his wake, laughing at the same time

23232323:D23232323

"WATER FIGHT!" Lauren screamed, lunging at Jaime and tipping a bucket of water over her head. Jaime immediately turned around to face Lauren, gaping sarcastically. Before Lauren could run, Jaime picked her up and threw her over to Joey, who caught her. Then a game of catch was made using Lauren, who became harder to throw sometimes because of her giggling.

Brian caught her, and kissed her on the nose before lunging her across the pool to Jaime.

Lauren was giggling maniacally as she continued to be thrown. The next time Brian caught her, the events were a bit more disastrous; he dropped her. And the pool was shallow.

Lauren felt a thud and a pain shot through her right leg, restricting her from rising to the surface. She tried to push herself up with her left leg, but she was in too much pain; she was too weak. She felt herself running out of breath. Her eyes were just about to close, when she felt a pair of hands grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards the surface.

Once she rose to the surface, she gasped for breath, tears streaming down her cheeks, as Brian, who had picked her up, was cradling her, hurting her leg.

"Lo, are you okay?" Brian asked.

She tried to speak, but she couldn't, so instead she shook her head.

"What's the matter?"

"My…my leg" she managed to say, tears flowing to her mouth as she spoke "It really hurts"

Brian, and everyone else, froze. Lauren usually had a high tolerance of pain. This was bad.


End file.
